Dawn's Lonely Light
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: She was Bella's adoptive sister (I know you are thinking: here we go again. Shut up, this is my story. And it isn't like the others), and she healed his injured heart. He knew she was his and he made sure she knew. But at dawn, everything changed.
1. The Wolf At Sunrise

Roxanne was walking on the beach at sunrise and stopped where the water met the sand, tucking her hair back behind her ear. The wind stirred the sand and waves up a bit but she didn't mind, she was too busy enjoying the calmness of the atmosphere. The young woman's enjoyment of it was soon disrupted, however, by a group of humans. "And so it begins. Again." she sighed softly, waiting for the others to start a ruckus, which they did.

"BOYS! CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO ENJOY THE PEACE!" she shouted, causing all of them to look at her strangely. The boy in front tilted his head to the side and smirked, saying something to the leader. The leader started to laugh and the one who had spoken glared, snarling.

Roxanne growled under her breath but ran over to them, her legs appearing as if they were barely touching the ground. She saw both the leader and the other boy started to transform to the wolf form. "Boys! Enough!" she said once again, forcing them apart. The wolves snarled and snapped at each other but Roxanne let out a sharp and shrill whistle, causing the human members of the pack to step back and the two that had transformed to slink back with a whimper, tail between their legs.

The girl stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at all the boys. "Ive heard of you guys. You're the Uley pack. Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and Seth Clearwater. Leah, Seth's sister, is also in this pack but I'm unsure of where she is. Anyway, why were you arguing?" she demanded. Sam and Jacob looked at the ground and went behind a tree, phasing back and pulling on shorts, returning to the girl. "Before you ask, yes I know about all your terms." Roxanne put in as the one called Jacob opened his mouth to speak. "Then you know what an imprint is, correct?" the leader, Sam asked. She just nodded, before saying exactly what it was, without flaw. _"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." There are four stages._

**1st stage - If the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will act as an older sibling.**

**2nd stage - As the imprintee grows older, the shape-shifter will also come to be their best friend.**

**3rd stage - They become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. (Remember, this stage may or may not happen to the imprintee, but the imprinter will fall in love with his imprintee. They will not 'see' any other woman or man in a romantic way, at all. Their imprintee is all he/she cares about and he/she will love her/him even if those feelings aren't returned.)**

**4th stage - When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love."** she explained in vast detail, causing the pack members to gape at her with their mouths open. "So go on, tell me what the argument was." she nods, Jacob taking the nod as an invite to step forward. "Sam was laughing because he didn't believe me when I said that I imprinted on you." he confessed, looking her in the eye. Roxanne looked at him and smiled a little, offering her hand to him, prompting him to take it. Roxanne leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, pulling away and rendering the imprinter speechless. "What?" Roxanne questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Welcome to the pack. Roxanne Swan. Jacob finally has an imprint." Sam said with a serious tone.


	2. Marry the Night

Roxanne was walking along the beach as the sun set, the stairs shining. She looked at the ocean calmly lapping waves by her feet. She turned on her iPod and began dancing, swinging her head back and forth, hair tossing gracefully as she twirled her head. She swung her hips and shoulders, her feet moving in the same spot as she closed her eyes.

**_"I'm gonna marry the night_**

I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to this stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I'm a winner"

Roxanne sang softly, still dancing as her body grooved to the beat of the music. She climbed up on a rock, putting her iPod into her pocket and laying on the rock, hair over the water as she placed her hands on the rock and raised her hips, tilting her head back and rotating it sexily.

_**"I'm gonna marry the night**_  
_**Gonna marry the night  
Gonna marry the night**_

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these street to explore

M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night  
Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night"

A young man watched the girl from up on the cliff, his eyes drinking her in. She was gorgeous. Oh what he wouldn't give to- he stopped himself there, before his thoughts got too carried away….. He continued to watch her silently, biting his lip as she danced to herself, resisting his urge to groan as he went back to his own thoughts of what he could do with such a limber girl.

_**"I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the street that I love  
In my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner**_

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser"

Roxanne sat up on the rock and quickly climbed off it, continuing to walk down the strip of sand. She looked up at the cliff and spotted the boy. "I know you're up there Jacob." she murmured to herself. She looked at her outfit, which consisted of an ankle length, red sheer skirt, a v-cut black sheer shirt and combat boots. Her dark brown hair was long and loose, blowing around in the wind, giving her a romantic look. Her earrings were long red feather ones, and multiple bracelets with three necklaces. She had two rings, one huge round black one and another 3 pack heart one. One bracelet was a three string knotted and had a stone picture of a wolf craved into it. The other bracelet was a black gummie pack. Her necklaces were a dream catcher, silver tone circle drop and wolf necklace. All layered on top of each other. Her hazel eyes were outlined by black eye make up and lips were a red velvet texture. She looked very lovely indeed.

_**"I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night**_

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on this street to explore

M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night  
Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night"

Jacob, the young man who was watching her, decided that he couldn't take it anymore. She was his imprint and the stage four characteristics were too powerful. He quickly shifted to wolf form and went down to the to beach, watching her from a high rock, closer but not too close. He still wanted to watch. To see what she did.

_**"Nothing's too cool to take me from you  
New York is not just a town that you never knew  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic**_

Get ginger ready, climb in Camino front  
Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels  
'Cause that's where we make love

Come on and run  
Turn the car on and run

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explode"

Roxanne sensed that she was being watched but ignored it, taking out one of her many daggers and holding it. Jacob watched her and his eyes widened a bit. Okay, she had a dagger. A small hunting knife. How lovely, that just made her even more attractive. He certainly was lucky to end up with such an imprint. Fiery inside and out. What a girl.

_**"M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night  
Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night**_

Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry  
M-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna marry, marry  
I'm gonna marry, marry  
Come on, come on

The night, the night, the night, the night  
The night, the night, the night, the night  
The night, the night, the night, the night  
The night, the night, the night, the night, the night" she sang along and threw her head back as it ended. Her eyes went up to the wolf on the rock and she looked it dead in the eye. She stood up straight and walked up to the wolf, looking at it. "Cute." she said as she flicked its fur, causing Jacob to growl at her insult. _Cute._ He was not _cute._ He soon whimpered in fear as she pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him.

"I'm a creature of the night. I don't bow down to shape-shifters or vampires. They bow to**_ me_**." she said sternly as she circled the animal. Jake whined as he slowly and begrudgingly kneeled down to his "mistress". He was truly dominated, and the sad thing was, he enjoyed it. He had fallen for a woman who was married to the night. And she was perfect.


End file.
